


Luffy's Ordeal

by c2t2



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brief mentions of male anatomy, F/M, I refuse to believe a bunch of teenage pirates are all celibate, Innocent Sexuality, Luffy's cute, M/M, other pairings hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2t2/pseuds/c2t2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy is noticing things. Like Franky’s butt.<br/>He can’t find the right words and it’s all Torao’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luffy's Ordeal

I. Franky

The first time it happened, Luffy noticed Franky’s butt.

Admittedly, it wasn’t a hard thing to notice. Franky never wore anything below the waist except a tiny pair of (miraculously well fitting) speedos. So his butt was just out there to be looked at. But Luffy had never _noticed_ like this before. Were they all so… ?

If asked, Luffy would happily announce he _liked_ butts. Butts were funny. They looked silly and made hilarious noises and there was no mischief more satisfying than clearing out a room with a particularly noxious cloud of gas. He liked butts. But had… had they always been so _round_?

Franky’s butt was so very round. And _bouncing_ , as he strutted and posed around the deck, showing off… some new ability or other. Why hadn’t Luffy been listening? Luffy never paid attention to boring things, but Franky’s _super!_ upgrades weren’t boring! They were the most interesting thing around, unless of course there was food.

The strange thoughts evaporated as Luffy launched himself over to ask about Franky’s new improvements.

\---

II. Sanji

The next time it happened it was Sanji’s mouth.

Luffy was demanding a fourth helping of meat when he paused, confused. He tried tilting his head to the side to see if this angle would make more sense.

Sanji maneuvered his cigarette with lips and teeth and tongue, every movement graceful even while singlehandedly preparing, serving, and defending a Strawhat meal. Through all the chaos he never burned himself, or anyone else, or choked on smoke when he spoke or fought. He never let the cigarette get in the way of serving the ladies or spitting curses and growling threats at the men. Not a single ash fell in the food or on his pristine suit.

He was so cool. Luffy chose the best nakama.

Sanji must have really good control of every part of his mouth.

It was so distracting. Surprisingly full lips, straight teeth not yet stained by smoking, occasional flash of a pink tongue that felt a little bit like a secret every time Luffy caught sight of it. The cook plucked his cigarette from his mouth with long, elegant fingers to more effectively point and snarl at whoever had pissed him off now. Was there someone behind Luffy? Never mind.

His lips looked so soft.

Luffy’s own lips were tingling, needing something, and his tongue wanted to do something, so he eased both desires by pressing his tongue to his bottom lip. It felt good but it wasn’t enough so he rolled his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down – firm but not too hard – and running his tongue over it again inside his mouth. That was a little better.  

Luffy finally noticed the table had fallen silent. He glanced around to find every eye staring at him.

“What?” he felt like he’d been caught doing something. Like stealing food. Only Sanji hadn’t kicked him in the head so it wasn’t about food. So why was everyone staring?

“Luffy,” Chopper asked in his squeaky voice, “are you okay?”

Luffy thought about it. He should tell a doctor about weird things happening to his body. That was actually a pretty smart idea!

“My mouth feels weird.”

He hoped he’d said it right.

There was a pause. “Weird like… tingling?” Chopper asked.

Luffy nodded. Grinned, “Yeah, how did you know?” His doctor was so smart!

Chopper dropped his spoon. His mouth fell open and his eyes bugged out, “Nooo! That’s a clear sign of food allergies! Repeated exposure could lead to death by anaphylaxis!!! Wait… is this the first time this has happened?”

“No,” Luffy answered honestly. It had happened once before.

“AAAAAAUGH! DOCTOR. SOMEBODY GET A DOCTOR,” The reindeer sprinted in crazy little circles, Usopp enthusiastically joining him, wailing that the captain was going to die. Sanji began listing the ingredients in the meal, as well as all possible cross contaminations for Chopper to test for allergies while most of the other Strawhats took this as a sign that lunch was over. Usually Luffy would be the first out the door once the food was gone, but even the minor scuffle that broke out in the traffic jam behind him didn’t distract Luffy.

Clearly this method wasn’t working, so Luffy tilted his head in the _other_ direction to try and make sense of things.

\---

III. Nami

The third time it happened it was Nami’s skin.

Like Franky, Nami showed a lot of skin. Unlike Franky, her skin was flawless. The peachy cream color looked like it would be smoother than silk if he touched it.

Nami was sunning herself on the deck, sipping some fancy iced drink provided by a noodling Sanji. Luffy saw her as he was passing by and halted.

She looked like she was glowing. Like there was a halo of light around her that drew his eyes and made it hard to look at anything else.

There didn’t seem to be a single mark on her anywhere. Luffy was a bit amazed until he remembered that there _was_ a mark on her skin, even if he couldn’t see it from this angle. Nami had a blue tattoo covering deep scars on her shoulder.

Remembering this only made her seem to glow brighter. Luffy wanted to see her- all of her. He walked closer and stood over her to see as much as he could.

Her color was so smooth, the expanses of skin interrupted only by her bikini. She didn’t even seem to have tan lines. Was it true? Luffy tried to remember how she had looked back in the bath house in Alabasta. He wished he wished he _wished_ he had paid closer attention; that he could remember more.

“Luffy, Luffy! ~Hello~? Wake up. Earth to Luffy!” Nami had sat up while he was trying to think and was waving her hand in front of his face and snapping her fingers. He could smell the fragrance of her skin now that she was so close. Sunlight, tangerines, and something soft underneath that was purely Nami. Something he liked. He sniffed appreciatively.

“Seriously Luffy, if it was anyone else I’d kick their ass! But since it’s _you_ I know this can’t possibly be what it looks like. What in the hell is wrong with you?”

Luffy thought about it. _What was wrong with him?_ There was a funny twisting in his gut. Like he was both hungry and queasy at the same time. It felt a little like fear, but it wasn’t. He didn’t know how to describe it.

“My tummy feels funny.” That was the best he could do.

“Is this like what happened at lunch the other day?” Nami’s big eyes became concerned. “Hey, Chopper! We need you over here!”

Later in the sickbay, Luffy drank the gross-tasting stuff Chopper gave him to settle his stomach. He wondered if it would help. What if this made it worse? After all, Torao was a doctor too.

\---

IV. Usopp

The time after that it was Usopp’s face.

Usopp was one of Luffy’s favorite nakama. He was one of the most entertaining and definitely the most fun. Usopp’s face and movements when telling stories made the stories even better, and he was always ready with a huge grin and a fun game for Luffy no matter what the others on the ship were doing. Some of the funniest faces he made were when he was startled or shocked. That was Usopp and Luffy liked him that way!

But there were rare moments, in battle and in practice, when the goofiness fell away from Usopp’s face and he became focused and serious. It happened when he was aiming, when the cannon’s fuse was lit, the trigger cocked, or the slingshot pulled back to his ear, and his face showed a deadly seriousness that would send chills down a weak man’s spine. If Usopp could see himself in those moments he would never doubt his future as a great warrior of the sea.

Usopp hauled back on his slingshot, aiming at a tiny target that was so far out on the ocean Luffy wouldn’t know whether he hit it or not. The thick bands protested but reluctantly stretched with a grunt of effort from the sniper. He made it look easy, but Luffy could see the muscles in Usopp’s shoulder and biceps knotting and holding against the unforgiving cords. Even his neck tensed with the strain he was putting on his body, but his face didn’t show it, his eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line in concentration.  

Usopp let go and all the tension released with a sharp _crack_ that split the quiet air. So much pressure being released created a breeze that ruffled the thick curls of Usopp’s hair and something _jerked_ low in Luffy’s body.

Now that it was over Luffy realized that in the time between the stretch and the breeze his family jewels were acting weird. It was a thing that sometimes happened when he woke up in the mornings, swelling and getting all stiff. Usually that went away pretty quick after he woke up but right now it wasn’t morning and Luffy didn’t just wake up, so he wasn’t sure what would get rid of it. Luffy sat down and wrapped his arms around his knees, wondering if there was anything he could do about it.

Usopp finally noticed something off about his captain. “Hey Luffy, are you okay? What’s going on?”

Luffy stayed in his crouch and shook his head. He couldn’t explain.

Ace had been very insistent when they were growing up that there were only two times it was okay to talk about that part of his body to other people. He could talk about those parts either if a doctor asked him about it, or if a pretty girl was interested in it. There were no exceptions to this rule and Ace enforced it with beatings so frequent and severe that even Luffy learned the lesson. He learned it so well it became pure instinct. Usopp wasn’t a doctor or a girl, so Luffy could no more tell him what was going on than he could walk away from a feast without eating.

He wished Torao was still around. The way he said goodbye was really nice, but Luffy wanted to ask him about what was happening. He had to know what it was. Not only was he a doctor but Luffy suspected all of this might be his fault.

\---

V. Robin

Next came Robin.

Luffy rarely slept alone. He didn’t like it. He would start in his hammock at night, but most mornings one of his nakama would wake up to find their captain snuggled up to them and drooling while muttering about food or adventure.

Sanji tended to be really affectionate when he was asleep, but would get violent upon waking up with another guy in his bed. When Luffy would sneak into the girls’ room to sleep with Nami, Sanji would get violent again while Nami just shoved him off the bed and deducted a few belli from his allowance. Robin seemed to find her captain’s morning snuggles amusing and cute, but for some reason Sanji and Nami _both_ went ballistic if they found the captain in their archaeologist’s bed. Still, Luffy included everyone occasionally no matter how many early morning beatings resulted. He didn’t want any of his nakama feeling left out.

Even so, he had his favorites. His choice of crewmembers narrowed down when it got very cold or very hot. On winter islands, he usually slept with Chopper or Zoro, who gave off the most heat. On summer islands, Brook’s bare bones or Franky’s cola-cooled metal body were preferred.

They were near a winter island, which usually meant Zoro or Chopper. But Zoro was on watch this week, and Chopper was still too grumpy after the third night in a row that Luffy started chewing on him in his sleep. With those two unavailable, Luffy felt drawn to Robin. As usual he followed his whims.

When he started to wake up the next morning, Luffy noticed that being snuggled up to Robin’s back felt good in a different way than usual. He was very aware of every gentle curve of the older woman’s body pressing lightly against him. And that part of his anatomy that had been acting up recently was doing that thing again. Only… being pressed against Robin’s backside felt like maybe the best thing ever.

Luffy’s instinct was to rub against her, but something stopped him. It seemed like it would be… rude maybe.

Luffy had been raised (if you could even call it that) by mountain bandits, so if something seemed rude to him, it probably meant he would actually be murdered if he tried it.

He really wanted to, though. Maaaaybe just a little?

...

“Ara~? It seems Captain-san has done some growing recently,” Robin’s musical voice sounded greatly amused. Luffy backed away as the older woman turned around to face him. Robin rested her cheek on her hand and observed her captain.

Luffy didn’t know what his archaeologist wanted him to say, so he stayed silent. It _did_ grow quite a bit bigger when it was stiff like this, but that seemed too obvious to point out.

Robin’s eyes were dancing in amusement and a soft smile curved her lips. At least she wasn’t too mad about what she had caught him doing.

It felt like he was supposed to be feeling something right now, but he had no idea what that was so he just blinked owlishly up at the older woman.

At least Robin was a pretty girl, so he could talk about it with her, right?

“I don’t know what’s happening,” was the only thing he could think to say.

“I see,” she replied. “Well, either Doctor-san or I could explain a few things, Captain-kun. But not before I’ve had my coffee. Oh, and if our navigator or cook were to see you here in such a condition I’m afraid they would skewer you with seastone and throw you overboard.”

Luffy took this as his cue to leave. Maybe he would go to the crow’s nest.

\---

VI. Zoro

When it was Zoro, Luffy finally started to understand.

He clambered into the crow’s nest just as Zoro was finishing with his weights for the morning. His robe, haramaki, and swords had been set aside across the room. Sweat shone on the swordsman's dark skin, highlighting the way each muscle stood out on his body. Luffy’s eyes tracked a bead of sweat sliding down, following the lines of his abs toward the place they disappeared into the waistband of his pants. And suddenly it felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Luffy,” Zoro nodded at his captain as he toweled off. “You’re up early.”

Luffy parted his lips but found he had nothing to say. There was something he wanted, badly, right now. He wasn’t completely sure what it was but he knew he needed Zoro to NOT put his robe back on. The robe he was reaching for right now.

“Zoro…” Luffy took a step forward, his hand outstretched. The swordsman looked at him quizzically as he settled the robe over his shoulders.

Luffy was across the room before he could think.

His hands grabbed the sides of the robe before Zoro could close it. After a split second he pushed it from broad shoulders and yanked it off as he used his feet to propel them back. Part of the lookout’s window seat was in a reclining position, Luffy aimed for that, reached it in three steps, and used his body to push Zoro down into the seat.

Zoro was letting Luffy do this. He was a head taller than his captain and outweighed him by well over fifty pounds. But he wasn’t resisting.

Luffy pinned him there, hands braced on a body still slightly shiny with perspiration. With the seat reclined, he’d had to climb into his swordsman’s lap to get a good angle, but right now he didn’t care. Luffy’s breath was coming hard and he could feel his eyes were wider than usual. He pulled his gaze up to Zoro’s face - why did that take so much effort? - and looked him straight in the eye.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.”

That was all he needed to say. Somehow Zoro was always able to hear the words Luffy meant to say, and knew what he was trying to say even if he wasn’t smart enough to find the right words.

One green eyebrow raised in an expression Luffy couldn’t identify. Then - in one slow and deliberate motion - Zoro leaned back, raised his arms, and laced his fingers behind his head.

Luffy’s heart beat as hard as when he was in battle. The position left Zoro’s entire body open, every vulnerable area exposed to the dark-haired boy on his lap. The ‘go ahead: do what you want,’ body language couldn’t be any clearer.

Luffy tried to breathe. Why was it so hard to get enough air? This felt a lot like fear, even terror, but he didn’t think he had reason to feel like that…

“Why am I scared?”

That was an okay question to ask, wasn’t it? He probably hadn’t said it right but he trusted that Zoro knew what he meant, as always.

Of course Zoro did, “If you do this, things will change, and you don’t want to lose any of your nakama.”

It was true. Luffy wanted to keep his hands on his swordsman, run his palms over every plane of his body, wanted to touch Zoro so badly he’d be willing to give up the next three meals to do it! But even though he wanted it so bad he would actually go hungry until _noon_ , he didn’t want it bad enough to lose his nakama. With a sharp breath he pulled himself away. His instincts were screaming for him to follow through and take what was being offered. Luffy stumbled away and down from the crow’s nest before he could look back and change his mind.

He trusted Zoro to hear what he didn’t say.

_I can’t risk losing you._

\---

0\. Law

The captains found themselves alone as their crews prepared to set sail.

Law sighed, “If we’re going to do something as pointless as ‘say goodbye,’ we should make it worth the time.” He stepped forward and gripped the hair on the back of Luffy’s head, using the slightest bit of haki to counter Luffy's rubber powers. The younger captain had no idea what was happening, and his head tilted back in response to the slight pain of having his hair pulled. He hadn’t even started to ask before Law’s mouth closed over his. Luffy’s eyes fell closed after a second as a warm tingling started in his groin and his lips and raced through his whole body. After a few more moments for his surprise to fade he gripped Torao’s arms and tried to return the pressure of his lips. This was so good he wanted to stay there until dinner, but all too soon the Heart Captain pulled away from the strange embrace.

Luffy blinked confusedly as the other pirate walked away without looking back. Luffy’s body was tingly and it felt like something had stolen his breath, but it felt good so he decided Torao must not have done anything too terrible to him.

Luffy turned and slingshotted back to the Sunny and his nakama.

And something began to awaken.

 

**Author's Note:**

> More about things like Ace’s Rule and Luffy’s sleeping roulette can be found at my squizbee livejournal.


End file.
